Always Beside You
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: Leeteuk dan masa depan Super Junior!


Always Beside You

Genre : Brothership

Cast : Leeteuk dan Super Junior _member_

Summary: Leeteuk dan masa depan Super Junior

Leeteuk menghela nafas melihat apa yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Kesibukannya beberapa waktu belakangan ini membuatnya tak memiliki waktu untuk melihat kabar terbaru diantara ELF. Kebetulan hari ini jadwalnya sedikit senggang. Di sela-sela waktu _break_ dari _shooting_ yang tak banyak, Leeteuk menyempatkan diri untuk melihat komentar yang ditinggalkan ELF di akun sosial medianya.

Dan apa yang ia lihat di akun sosial medianya membuatnya diam terpaku. Ia sama sekali tak tahu jika berita mengenai _comeback_ Super Junior di akhir tahun ini akan menimbulkan reaksi seperti ini. Ini semua sungguh diluar perkiraannya. Karena sejak awal tahun ini, ketika mereka mulai sedikit memberi _hint_ akan _comeback_ di tahun ini, banyak ELF yang menyambut gembira. Bahkan mereka sudah tak sabar menunggu _comeback_ setelah _vacum_ selama 2 tahun.

 _Sungmin Out!_

 _Kangin Out!_

 _Kangin dan Sungmin Tak Perlu Berpartisipasi dalam Comeback!_

 _Fansite Super Junior memboicot kegiatan Sungmin!_

Bukan itu _headline_ yang ia harapkan. Bukan berita seperti itu yang ingin ia lihat. Ia ingin _comeback_ mereka kali ini diiringi berita baik. Bukan justru berita-berita yang seakan memecah belah ELF menjadi dua bagian.

"Leeteuk- _ssi_ , kita akan kembali memulai _shooting_."

"Ah, _ne_ , aku akan segera datang."

Leeteuk meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas dan segera mengikuti staff. Untuk sejenak mencoba melupakan fakta apa yang baru saja ia ketahui.

~ABY~

" _Hyung!_ "

Leeteuk menghentikan langkah kakinya di lorong agensi. Ia baru saja akan menuju ruang latihan. Mengingat mereka akan _comeback_ beberapa bulan lagi, banyak persiapan yang harus mereka lakukan. Salah satunya melatih lagi kemampuan _dance_ mereka.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Yesung?"

"Seperti yang _Hyung_ lihat."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Yesung. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama dirinya tak bertemu Yesung. Mengingat mereka sudah tak lagi tinggal di dorm, intensitas pertemuan mereka pun semakin berkurang di tengah _vacum_ nya kegiatan Super Junior. Mereka yang saat ini aktif sebagai _member_ Super Junior benar-benar disibukkan dengan jadwal individu masing-masing.

" _Hyung_ langsung dari Mnet?"

" _Ne_ , selesai _recording_ aku langsung kemari. Sepertinya baru kau dan aku yang sampai disini. Heechul masih di jalan. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin."

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Perjalanan mereka menuju ruang latihan selanjutnya hanya diisi keheningan. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Yesung tampak sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Leeteuk sendiri entah apa yang difikirkan olehnya saat ini.

Keheningan tersebut bahkan masih melingkupi mereka saat mereka sudah memasuki ruang latihan. Tanpa bicara apapun, Leeteuk langsung memilih duduk di pojok ruangan. Menyandar pada dinding kaca yang mengelilingi ruangan. Yesung yang melihat kediaman Leeteuk merasa sedikit aneh. Tidak biasanya _leader_ nya itu tidak banyak bicara. Pasti ada saja yang akan dibahas olehnya saat mereka bertemu.

" _Hyung, gwaenchana_?"

" _Eoh_? Ah, _ne_ , _gwaenchana_ ," jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yesung menatap sanksi ke arah Leeteuk. Ayolah, dirinya sudah mengenal Leeteuk lebih dari 10 tahun. Apa Leeteuk fikir masih bisa membohonginya dengan kata _'gwaenchana'_ disaat Leeteuk terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

" _Jeongmal_?"

Leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Yesung terus memperhatikan Leeteuk. Hingga dirinya teringat sesuatu. Suatu hal yang sebenarnya juga cukup meresahkan untuknya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Apa mungkin Leeteuk sudah mengetahui hal tersebut?

"Apa _Hyung_ sudah melihat apa yang saat ini ramai dibicarakan oleh ELF?"

Leeteuk memandang Yesung terkejut. Jadi, Yesung juga mengetahui hal ini?

"Kau tahu?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa hari lalu, mungkin. Aku tak ingat pastinya. Hanya saja, saat itu instagramku dipenuhi _tag_ dari ELF. Setelah ku cari tahu ada apa, seperti inilah yang terjadi."

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa lemas. Jadi semua ini sudah terjadi lumayan lama. Keributan yang entah untuk apa ini sudah cukup lama terjadi diantara ELF.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Yesung ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Ini topik yang cukup sensitif. Benar, kan, _Hyung_? Aku rasa untuk hal seperti ini tidak mungkin kita bicarakan lewat telpon. Sedangkan beberapa hari belakangan ini kita masing-masing disibukkan dengan jadwal individu."

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Yang dikatakan Yesung memang benar. Apa yang terjadi saat ini merupakan hal yang sensitif. Mereka tidak mungkin membicarakan hal ini sambil lalu melalui telpon.

"Hah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

~ABY~

"Hah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Heechul menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara Leeteuk. Untung saja pintu ruangan ini tak tertutup rapat, jadi dirinya masih bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Hanya mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk saja, Heechul sudah dapat menebak apa yang tengah Yesung dan Leeteuk bicarakan. Pasti tidak jauh dari apa yang saat ini sedang menjadi topik hangat diantara ELF. Sebenarnya Heechul sudah sangat ingin membicarakan ini, hanya saja jadwal mereka membuat mereka sulit untuk berkumpul.

"Hanya lakukan apa yang perlu _Hyung_ lakukan. Kami akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusan yang _Hyung_ ambil."

Heechul kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada percakapan antara Leeteuk dan Yesung. Yesung benar, mereka, Super Junior, akan selalu menghormati apapun keputusan yang akan Leeteuk ambil.

"Aku saja tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, pasti akan menyakiti salah satu pihak."

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Leeteuk.

"Hal itu tak bisa dihindari, _Hyung_. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, pasti akan menimbulkan ketidak puasan dari salah satu pihak. Tapi kita juga tak bisa diam saja, kan?"

"Tidak bisakah kita tak menyakiti ELF? Tanpa ELF kita bukanlah apa-apa. Haruskah kita menyakiti mereka yang selama ini sudah mendukung kita, bahkan sejak kita belum seperti sekarang."

" _Ya_! Kita ini hanya manusia biasa. Bagaimana mungkin kita tak menyakiti orang lain."

~ABY~

" _Ya_! Kita ini hanya manusia biasa. Bagaimana mungkin kita tak menyakiti orang lain."

"Heechul- _ah_?"

" _Hyung_ sejak kapan disana?"

Heechul berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk dan Yesung.

"Sejak tadi, sejak kalian membicarakan ELF."

"Lalu kenapa _Hyung_ tidak masuk?"

"Aku sengaja."

Leeteuk terdiam. Mendengar perkataan Heechul barusan, ia yakin, Heechul juga sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama. Setidaknya sebelum dirinya sendiri sadar ada konflik yang terjadi diantara ELF. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menjadi _leader_ yang tak berguna sampai tak tahu hal penting seperti ini.

Melihat Leeteuk yang terdiam, Heechul menepuk pelan pundak Leeteuk. Memberi semangat pada satu-satunya _Hyung_ yang ia miliki di Super Junior.

"Seperti yang Yesung katakan padamu tadi, kami akan menghormati apapun keputusan yang akan kau ambil mengenai hal ini. Dan aku rasa ELF pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin memang akan ada yang tersakiti, mungkin akan ada yang meninggalkan kita karena keputusan kita nanti, tapi kita harus tetap maju, kan? Kita tidak bisa hanya diam di tempat."

"Heechul _Hyung_ benar, _Hyung_. Kita hanya bisa melakukan apa yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita tak mungkin bisa memenuhi permintaan setiap orang pada diri kita, kan?"

"Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah apapun yang terjadi nanti dapat diterima oleh ELF?" ucap Leeteuk sanksi.

"Kau adalah _leader_ terbaik yang kami miliki. ELF pun mengakui itu. Kami, Super Junior dan ELF percaya kau akan mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Mungkin akan terasa menyakitkan. Mungkin akan menimbulkan air mata. Atau malah mungkin akan menimbulkan kebencian. Tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan kita mengabaikan mereka. Setidaknya kita sudah mencoba."

Yesung menggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui perkataan Heechul. Setidaknya mereka sudah mencoba yang terbaik. Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, mereka hanya perlu menerimanya dengan hati yang lapang.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil.

" _Gomawo_. Benar, kita hanya perlu melakukan yang terbaik. Jika ada yang tidak suka, itu bukan hal yang aneh, bukan?"

~ABY~

" _Aku tahu, pasti banyak diantara kalian yang bertanya-tanya, apakah aku akan memilih #Sungmin_In atau #Sungmin_Out karena aku tidak pernah mentweet apapun tentang masalah ini. Tapi pendirianku tidak akan pernah berubah sejak pertama. Aku pihak netral #Sungminmiddle. Aku akan mengikuti apa yang SJ pikirkan. Jika mereka ingin Sungmin tetap berada di SJ, maka aku akan mengikuti pendapat mereka. Jika mereka ingin Sungmin keluar dari SJ, maka aku akan mengikuti pendapat mereka. Simpel, kan?"_

Leeteuk terdiam membaca _posting_ an dari salah satu _fansite_ miliknya. Salah satu yang dapat berpikir bijak. Leeteuk juga membaca komentar yang diberikan ELF pada postingan tersebut. Sebuah senyum tersirat di wajah lelahnya. Senyum yang mungkin tak terlihat sejak ia mengetahui hal ini.

"Itu _posting_ an dari salah satu _fansite_ mu, kan?"

Leeteuk terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke samping hanya untuk mendapati Heechul yang melihat ke arah laptop di pangkuannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku."

" _Mian_ ," jawab Heechul asal.

Leeteuk menghela nafas pasrah mendengar jawaban Heechul.

" _Fansite_ dari _leader_ memang berbeda. Cara berfikirnya sama seperti seorang _leader_. Aku suka cara pandangnya terhadap masalah ini. Cukup abaikan seseorang yang tidak kau sukai. Hidup tidak perlu dibuat rumit, kan?"

" _Ya_ , jika orang lain tahu kau berkata seperti itu, kau akan dipandang negatif. Bisa-bisa kau dibilang ingin Sungmin keluar."

Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Sejak kapan aku dipandang secara positif? Aku hanya menyetujui perkataan dari _fansite_ mu itu. Dan bukan hanya untuk kasus Sungmin atau Kangin. Hal ini juga berlaku untukku, kau atau _member_ lain. Jika kita tidak menyukai seseorang dalam grup atau malah kita hanya menyukai satu orang dalam grup, abaikan saja yang lain. Kenapa harus pusing memikirkan orang yang tidak kita sukai?"

Leeteuk terdiam. Yang dikatakan Heechul memang ada benarnya. Dan Leeteuk rasa, itu adalah jalan tengah dari masalah ini. Terlepas apapun keputusan yang akan Super Junior ambil nanti. Karena Leeteuk tahu, apapun keputusan mereka nanti, pasti akan ada pihak yang tidak menyukainya.

"Ah, satu hal lagi, aku rasa salah satu jalan terbaik adalah, Sungmin melakukan klarifikasi mengenai hal ini."

Memang benar, salah satu yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelesaikan hal ini adalah Sungmin bicara. Hanya saja, sebagai _public figure_ yang berada dibawah naungan sebuah agensi, kita juga tak bisa sembarangan bertindak.

Heechul menepuk pelan pundak Leeteuk sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk.

Sepeninggal Heechul, Leeteuk mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu di akun sosial medianya.

" _Super Junior. SJ. Ini adalah tim yang sudah aku pilih untuk kehidupanku. Dan ini masih tim yang sama yang aku pilih untuk kehidupanku. Untuk bisa bersama tim ini. Aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal. Tapi berkat tim ini aku juga menerima banyak hal. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus bisa bertanggungjawab akan pilihanmu meskipun ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Dan aku akna tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Sekarang. Mengatakan hal-hal semacam ini di malam hari. Membuatku terlihat seperti sedang mengatakan omong kosong."_

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. Untuk saat ini dirinya mungkin belum bisa memberi jawaban atas apa yang dipertanyakan ELF di luar sana. Banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan. Leeteuk hanya ingin ELF tahu, Super Junior adalah segalanya baginya. Begitu juga untuk _member_ lain.

Leeteuk menatap ponselnya saat sebuah pesan ia terima. Senyum kembali merekah di wajahnya.

" _Kami akan selalu ada disisimu, Hyung. Kau adalah leader terbaik yang kami miliki_."

Sepertinya Yesung sudah melihat apa yang ia _posting_ beberapa saat lalu. Ia yakin ia akan bisa melalui semua ini. Ia tak sendiri dan tak akan pernah sendiri. Masih banyak yang menyayanginya dan Super Junior.

"Terima kasih ELF atas kepercayaan kalian. Kami akan selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Jika nantinya itu akan menyakiti kalian, kami benar-benar minta maaf."

~END~

Happy Ied Mubarrak untuk teman-teman yang merayakan. Belum telat kan ya hehe

Hadiah untuk lebaran tahun ini, i'm back dengan oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari postingan uri leader beberapa waktu lalu

Beberapa hal di ff ini kayak postingan fansite leader itu real emang dari salah satu fansite Teuki, cuma diambil intinya aja. Ini pendapat pribadi saya sih, sudut pandang saya pribadi terkait ketegangan antara K-ELF dan I-ELF beberapa waktu lalu. Tanpa bermaksud untuk menyudutkan salah satu pihak. Just enjoy this fanfict ^^


End file.
